


Five Times Tony Came Back From Being Undercover (Plus One)

by _thelostcity (thelostcity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcity/pseuds/_thelostcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  This is a prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/138196">Not Your Style</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tony Came Back From Being Undercover (Plus One)

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank-you to onlyonechoice for the beta!
> 
> ** Do not upload copies of any of my fanfic anywhere online. I do not give permission for my work to be archived anywhere other than my own AO3 account and my personal journalling accounts. **

The first time Tony went undercover for more than a day he wouldn't let anyone touch him for a week.

(Abby still didn't like him and Tony was too new to warrant regular head-slapping.)

\---

The second time Tony went undercover for more than a day he wouldn't let anyone touch him for a week.

(Abby got the fright of her life when she tried to hug him and he went off like a shot, shoving her off of him and into a wall. Gibbs pulled her aside and suggested that maybe she wait a few more days to express how happy she was that Tony was back in one piece. For his own safety, Gibbs used verbal warnings until he was sure Tony wouldn't lash out when touched.)

\---

The third time Tony went undercover for more than a day he let people touch him after only three days.

(Gibbs got to head-slap him the next day.

They weren't in D.C., there was only a single room left at the motel, and "Why would I make you sleep on the floor, DiNozzo, when there's a perfectly good, king-sized bed that'll fit us both?", so Tony was forced into the physical proximity of another person.

Gibbs knew by now that Tony actively avoided physical contact after undercover operations like this, which is why he was so surprised to wake up the next morning to find Tony curled as small as his 6'2" frame allowed and pressed into his side. He rubbed Tony's head until Tony uncurled a little, and then pretended to be asleep when Tony woke up. Then he pretended that he didn't notice how Tony lingered for a few seconds to prolong the contact before disengaging.)

\---

The fourth time Tony went undercover for more than a day he wouldn't let anyone touch him for a week. Not even Gibbs.

(Gibbs thought the next-day head-slap and the 3 days for everyone else last time were because Tony was getting more comfortable at NCIS. He was wrong and he's got the black eye to prove it).

\---

The fifth time Tony went undercover for more than a day he let people touch him after two days.

(Gibbs got them a double room, even though NCIS would've covered two singles. He was almost asleep when Tony's nightmares started, so when Tony silently jerked awake he climbed into Tony's bed and grunted, "C'mere, DiNozzo." When Tony hesitated, Gibbs yanked him closer and settled them both so Gibbs was on his back and Tony's head was on Gibbs' chest. Tony gave in without a fight because he was tired and it was dark and the middle of the night and tomorrow he could pretend this hadn't happened. Gibbs held him until he stopped shaking and fell asleep.

The next morning he didn't pretend to be asleep when Tony woke curled next to him, and then head-slapped Tony for avoiding his eyes.)

\---

The sixth time Tony went undercover for more than a day Gibbs had him figured out. Upon Tony's return to headquarters, Gibbs sent him immediately to Abby for a hug. Then, after all the reports were written, Gibbs followed him home, growling when Tony started to argue. "If we don't touch you now, Tony, you'll kill anyone who so much as looks at you wrong for a week." Tony flushed and mumbled something unintelligible, but didn't protest again when Gibbs followed him to bed. He looked oddly relieved when Gibbs pulled him close and didn't let go. "Next time, DiNozzo, we'll sleep at my place. I've got a more comfortable bed.”

Tony relaxed and said, "Yes, Boss.”


End file.
